


Знакомый мне Дьявол (devil i know)

by Fil_l



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Coming Untouched, Consensual Monster/Human Sex, First Kiss, Infidelity, Monsters, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, Size Kink, Top Richie Tozier, Transformation, Unsafe Sex, Wet & Messy, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, упоминания брака Эдди
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26213890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fil_l/pseuds/Fil_l
Summary: Оно там, наполовину скрыто тенью на фоне яркого света луны, огромное и страшное, цепляется за дерево, обращая свой взгляд вниз на Эдди. Всё, что может видеть Эдди, оцепенело глядя на него, — это его фигура и две пары глаз; одна пара — жёлто-оранжевые щёлки, а другая — красные и округлые, светящиеся в темноте, без зрачков, но тем не менее дающие ясно понять, на что — накого, собственно, оно обратило внимание.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Знакомый мне Дьявол (devil i know)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [devil i know](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24818509) by Anonymous. 



> Примечания автора:  
> Пожалуйста, внимательно прочитайте шапку фанфика и решите, хотите вы это читать или нет. 
> 
> Но СПОЙЛЕРНОЕ описание, если вы не уверены: Во время поисков своего артефакта Ричи кусает Пеннивайз, что приводит к тому, что он превращается в монстра, и теперь по неким причинам Эдди должен заняться с ним сексом, чтобы вернуть его обратно.
> 
> Хоть и Ричи не может говорить, здесь присутствует чёткое согласие обоих партнёров. Тут на самом деле нет никакой логики, и я быстро и свободно поигралась с каноном: просто некоторые монстры иногда бывают очень сексуальными
> 
> Примечания переводчика:  
> хахах, вот это встреча, да?? 😳 я обещаю, фичок очень хороший, несмотря на... всё 😂
> 
> за бетинг спасибо you_get_me_dizzy! (на фикбуке)

— А что это, Майки? — неожиданно спрашивает Ричи. Ночь в библиотеке будет долгой, и все смирились с данным фактом. Три стола в главном зале Майк заполонил книгами — всё, что имеет отношение к Дерри, к его секретам. Всё, что может помочь, хоть немного. Всё, что сможет поглотить безысходность, которая поселилась в них, прежде чем она их всех задушит; точка, по мнению Эдди, которая приближается очень близко и быстро.

Книга, которую листает Ричи, старая, с толстым слоем позолоты, но выцветшая. Красивая, наверное, когда-то была. Он должен был помогать Эдди просматривать карты, но, как и следовало ожидать, его внимание отвлеклось.

— Это? — Майк щурится на него и потом вздыхает. — А, _это_. Да ладно, Рич. Мы должны сосредоточиться.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — настойчиво спрашивает Ричи. — Это же из твоей маленькой секции по _Оно_ или типа того. Второй вопрос, на самом деле серьёзно — что это за дерьмо?

— Там нет ничего, что могло бы нам помочь, — твёрдо говорит Майк, но Ричи не сдаётся.

— Просвети меня.

Он говорит с несвойственной ему серьёзностью, настолько существенной, что Майк пристально смотрит на него, да и все остальные тоже.

— Ладно, — вздыхает он, наконец, смягчившись. — Ну, это шестнадцатый век вроде бы, некий _весьма заскучавший_ эротик из Дерри придумал этот рассказ. Это на самом деле не часть истории. Насколько нам известно.

— Ну, понятное дело, — сухо говорит Ричи, переворачивая страницу. — Это не похоже на _другие_ исследования, которые вы здесь держите, профессор Хэнлон. Ну давай. Кто такой лорд Грэшем?

— Хорошо, — вздыхает Майк, закрывая книгу, которую он сам изучал, и кладя её в стопку _«Бесполезное»_. — Как говорится в тексте, лорда Грэшема укусило то, что сегодня мы можем назвать _Оно_ , или какое-то его проявление, сотни лет назад, но ему удалось сбежать, и этот укус вроде как... изменил его. Временно.

— Как оборотня? — спрашивает Бев, и Майк пожимает плечами.

— Как оборотня.

— А какое это отношение имеет к эротике? — рассеянно вставляет Стэнли, не отрывая взгляда от своей книги.

— Ты сказал, что _«временно»_ , — повторяет Ричи, пристально изучая Майка. — А как он снова стал собой?

— Отвечая на оба ваших вопроса, — терпеливо объясняет Майк, как будто они состоят в каком-то кошмарном книжном клубе, а не обсуждают клоуна-людоеда. — Он, эм. У него случилась плодотворная встреча с... Кажется, это был садовник, в его другом обличии, и это в некотором роде вернуло его обратно. Каким-то образом? — Билл смотрит на него с явным недоумением, а Майк поднимает руки вверх. — Я не знаю, почему ты так смотришь на меня! Не я это писал. Очевидно, там идёт речь про... духовное единение и всё такое, как в той книге с оргией, которую мы отмели–

— Он _трахнул_ оборотня? — прерывает его Билл. — Просто чтобы прояснить ситуацию.

— Он не был оборотнем, — отвечает Майк. — У него были щупальца и эм. Восемь глаз... или, может, и девять. Я не читал эту книгу лет десять, я прошёл через эту фазу–

_«Фазу?»_ — одними губами говорит Бев Стэну за спиной Майка; Стэн бесстрастно пожимает плечами, как раз когда снова заговаривает Ричи.

— Как ты думаешь, что бы случилось, если бы он не изменился обратно?

Майк хмурится, но прежде чем он успевает ответить, вмешивается Билл:

— Мы отвлеклись, — твёрдо говорит он. — Надо сосредоточиться.

— Билл прав, — соглашается Эдди, и Ричи медленно переводит взгляд на него: его губы поджались, лицо побледнело. _«О чём это он так переживает?»_ — думает Эдди с уколом раздражения; что-то не похоже, что он щурился над тридцатью картами последние три часа. Кстати об этом. — Какого _хера_ , спрашивается, ты мне не помогаешь с картами? — требует он.

***

Это последний раз, когда Ричи что-то говорит в рамках оставшейся части вечера, насколько все могут судить. Эдди думает, что он расстроился из-за того, что получил по шапке, но по мере того, как молчание Ричи затягивается, Эдди начинает предполагать, что это из-за чего-то ещё — возможно, что-то произошло, когда он пытался добыть свой артефакт, который он потом бросил в библиотеке на стол перед ними для одобрения.

И с каждой минутой Эдди ненавидит его всё больше. _«Что за херня с тобой приключилась, Рич?»_ — сердито думает он, наблюдая, как Ричи сгорбился у стены в задней части помещения, плотно закутавшись в куртку, с мрачным лицом. — _«Ты наблюдал, как твоя мёртвая мама глубоко заглатывает язык прокажённого? Может, ты выпил триста тонн блевотины прокажённого? Может, ты вернулся с упомянутого сеанса дегустации блевотины, чтобы смыть остатки, которые ты не проглотил — ну, тот избыток блевотины, который попал на твою одежду, на твоё лицо, на твоё всё — и прежде чем ты залез в душ, только намочив перед этим руки, потому что это всё, что ты успел сделать, твоё лицо проткнул ножом сбежавший псих с маллетом? Вот что с тобой случилось, Ричи?»_

Потому что должно же быть что-то, что его сейчас беспокоит, очевидно, — что бы он там ни сделал в попытке заполучить этот глупый жетон из аркады. Конечно, было бы абсурдно, если бы Ричи переживал из-за того, что поцеловал его ранее. И это был _целомудренный_ поцелуй. С закрытыми ртами, горячий и быстрый, перед гостиницей, до того, как к ним присоединились остальные, и Ричи оборвал его, прежде чем Эдди успел ответить или вообще подумать.

Он много думал об этом сейчас, но с тех пор Ричи ни разу не упоминал об этом. Как будто ничего и не произошло.

— Если это всё, то я пошёл спать, — внезапно говорит Ричи, прерывая Стэна на полуслове; все шестеро оборачиваются и смотрят. — Мне кажется, у вас всё под контролем, ну, в смысле вы же знаете, — Голливуд, все дела. Мне нужно хорошенько выспаться.

— Ричи, ты не можешь просто свалить на _середине обсуждения плана_ , — раздражённо перебивает его Эдди.

— Могу и свалю. Это свободная страна, Эдвард, — говорит Ричи, и Эдди закатывает глаза. — Сваливать, когда захочешь, — это в Конституции прописано. Майк и Билл знают, что делают, в любом случае, я вам не нужен. — Он уже двигается вперёд, держась подальше от остальных, когда обходит стол, и всё-таки останавливается, чтобы посмотреть на них в дверях, когда добирается до выхода; хотя его глаза останавливаются на Эдди.

Пока он не переводит взгляд на Бена.

— В моё отсутствие, Бен, — говорит Ричи с мрачной серьёзностью. — Я возлагаю на _тебя_ обязанность сочинять дерьмовые шутки и э-э. Ну, ты знаешь. Запороть план.

— Эй, — резко окликает его Эдди, но Ричи уже ушёл, распахнув дверь плечом и даже не оглянувшись на остальных. Встревоженный, он встаёт и тянется за курткой.

Бев пожимает плечами.

— Отпусти его, — говорит она. — Может, ему просто нужна секунда, чтобы собраться в кучу.

— _Я_ в куче, — резко говорит Эдди, пожимая плечами. — И вы все. Мы ведь должны быть одной командой, верно?

Он смотрит на Билла, ожидая подтверждения, но Билл, израсходовавший свой запас Тозиер-терпения на сегодня, — представляет собой портрет апатии. Вообще-то, уже поздно; глядя в окно, Эдди видит, как на Дерри опускаются сумерки, низкое солнце в небе отбрасывает свои последние лучи.

— Пойду найду его, — решительно говорит Эдди. — И верну обратно.

— Итак. Если сын — крошка, то кто его отец? — игриво спрашивает Бен остальных, когда Эдди уходит.

***

Из библиотеки Эдди выходит на чистый и свежий воздух, не по сезону прохладный или не по сезону тёплый, в зависимости от того, какое сейчас время года — Эдди не может припомнить, есть ли у него в голове информация, что на данный момент _официально_ по календарю осень.

Ричи держит путь не в гостиницу, как он сказал. На самом деле он направляется на восток, в лес; совсем в другую сторону, и Ричи идёт быстро — Эдди, сбитый с толку, как раз замечает, как его фигуру поглощают деревья.

— Эй! — кричит он, чуть не спотыкаясь о собственные ноги в спешке, когда спускается по скрипучей лестнице. — _Рич_!

Его голос разносится по всей улице, но ответа нет, и Эдди немного ускоряется до бега, надеясь поймать Ричи, пока он не ушёл далеко. Он знает Пустошь так же хорошо, как и все остальные, что означает не очень хорошо. Это маленький кусочек земли, с точки зрения топографии — по крайней мере, на бумаге, — но когда они были детьми, он казался огромным и бесконечным, сплошным лесом. Не столько зловещим, каким было всё в Дерри из-за _Оно_ , но тем не менее таинственным. Непознаваемым.

Он надеется, что Ричи знает, что делает, что бы он там ни собирался делать. Уже темнеет.

— Ричи? — снова кричит он, застыв на краю леса. Но ответа нет. В лесу тихо; даже голос Эдди звучит тише, чем он ожидал, словно деревья поглотили весь звук. Он оглядывается назад и всё ещё может видеть библиотеку, совсем без труда, и он колеблется.

Он совершенно уверен, что правильно было бы пойти и позвать остальных. Но на это уйдёт время, а значит, Ричи забредёт ещё глубже в лес и, возможно, потеряется. Остаётся надеяться, что он не ушёл далеко.

Эдди расправляет плечи и принимает решение.

***

Эдди идёт. Пять минут, потом десять, двадцать, и ещё немного, спотыкаясь об извивающиеся корни, пробираясь сквозь густые заросли кустарников. В какой-то момент он натыкается на паутину, и это полностью выбивает его из колеи; пока он, сыпля проклятиями, пытается очистить волосы, его свободная рука сжимает бесполезный мобильный телефон. Он звонил Ричи _по меньшей мере_ дюжину раз, но связь здесь ни к чёрту.

Они оба в невыгодном положении. Они знали Пустошь, когда были детьми, но воспоминания об окрестностях вряд ли можно назвать свежими, и узнавали её снова в течение дня — Эдди, во всяком случае. Его мать заперла бы его на всё лето, если бы узнала, что он бродил по этим лесам _днём_ , как он это делал. О любых ночных прогулках не могло быть и речи, и, выступая в защиту своей матери, он уверен, что с этим столкнулись бы и остальные, кроме Бев или, может быть, Билла, после того как у его родителей появились другие приоритеты.

— Ричи, — снова зовёт он без особого энтузиазма, как в первые минуты, и с угасающей уверенностью. Где-то в глубине души он уже понимает, что совершил ужасную ошибку. Он думал о том, чтобы вернуться назад, но сейчас он вообще не уверен, где находится _обратный путь_ — он даже не уверен, как долго он здесь находится. Кажется, несколько часов, но он не может сказать точно. Ричи нигде не видно, как и любых признаков его присутствия, которые он мог бы оставить после себя, — ни треснувшей ветки, ни следа от ботинка.

Никаких признаков _Оно_ также не ощущалось, к этому моменту Эдди чётко разделил свои тревоги. Только на время.

Вместо этого Эдди опасается, нет ли здесь волков. Или медведей. Или барсуков. Или, например, белок, которые находятся под влиянием _Оно_ , с острыми зубами, или каких-нибудь–

Что-то впереди, в подлеске, отражает лунный свет, как зеркало.

Это первый признак хоть какого-то человеческого присутствия, свидетелем которого стал Эдди, и даже если это не Ричи, он воодушевляется. Он пробирается вперёд, едва не спотыкаясь о пень, и присаживается на корточки, смахивая с ветвей вьющийся плющ, чтобы обнаружить пару очков.

Эдди пристально смотрит и нерешительно протягивает руку, чтобы взять их. Это очки Ричи. Он понимает это ещё до того, как поднимает их, просто потом он знает это наверняка, и, к его большому облегчению, они полностью целы: не разбиты, не в крови, или в любом другом неприятном состоянии, которое может означать, что их владелец как-то пострадал.

Но не то чтобы они указывали на какое-то направление, в котором тот ушёл. Эдди мрачно смотрит вперёд, держа в руке очки, и думает, что Ричи где-то там, вслепую пробирается через лес в поисках… чего?

_Что_ он там искал?

И тут же начинается дождь — в довершение всего; твёрдая, тяжёлая капля с глухим _кап_ падает Эдди на затылок, нарушая ход его мыслей. Эдди рассеянно протягивает руку, чтобы вытереть её, и его ладонь становится липкой.

Главное в дожде то, что он не липкий.

Эдди крепко держит очки, внезапно замерев от ужаса, как кролик. Первобытный, низменный страх, выдувающий все до единого чувства, настолько сильный, что ему требуется каждая унция рассчитанного человеческого внимания, чтобы повернуть голову и посмотреть вверх.

Оно там, наполовину скрыто тенью на фоне яркого света луны, огромное и страшное, цепляется за дерево, обращая свой взгляд вниз на Эдди. Всё, что может видеть Эдди, оцепенело глядя на него, — это его фигура и две пары глаз; одна пара — жёлто-оранжевые щёлки, а другая — красные и округлые, светящиеся в темноте, без зрачков, но тем не менее дающие ясно понять, на что — на _кого_ , собственно, оно обратило внимание.

Зубы раскалывают его морду пополам, острые, как ножи; и Эдди, застыв от ужаса, смотрит, как слюна капает с его челюстей, вниз, вниз, вниз.

Когда она попадает ему на плечо, он вырывается из транса.

— _Блять_ , — взвизгивает Эдди, подскакивая, прижимая очки к груди, и бежит, перепрыгивая через искривлённые корни деревьев и ныряя под треснувшие ветви. Эдди — бегун, но он никогда в жизни так не бегал, даже когда бежал от прокажённого, и хотя он осознаёт, что его лёгкие горят, он не чувствует этого: он онемел ко всему, физически и эмоционально, кроме всепоглощающего страха.

Он не знает, куда бежит. Он не знает, где _находится_. Вдалеке, за спиной, он слышит, как тварь мчится по кустам, преследуя его, — она падает на лесную подстилку в погоне за ним, подступая всё ближе и ближе.

— Ричи, — в отчаянии кричит он. — _Ричи_! Бляблябляблябля, _чёрт_ –

Он оказывается недостаточно быстрым. Его челюсти смыкаются на спине Эдди — ну, или почти смыкаются. Зубы твари защёлкиваются на его куртке, дёргая, и он пролетает вперёд, куртка всё ещё зажата в его челюстях, толчок полностью вырывает Эдди из неё.

Он растягивается у подножия дерева. Его ладони, рассеянно замечает он, ободраны и кровоточат, но об этом трудно как следует беспокоиться, особенно когда существо приближается с намерением убить его сейчас, думает Эдди, оглядываясь, чтобы увидеть...

Эдди прищуривается.

Оно как будто совсем забыло о нём. Теперь, когда они выбрались на поляну, он может получше разглядеть существо. Его шерсть, гладкая и плотная, будто покрыта маслом — почти похожа на перья — красновато-коричневого цвета, грубая и вихрастая на шее и немного расходится веером ближе к челюсти, где та встречается с ушами, заострёнными и волчьими. Это не совсем оборотень (и боже, подумать только, Эдди уже _видел_ оборотня, так что он может отличить оборотня от почти-оборотня), но оно чем-то на него похоже, хотя и есть несколько несоответствующих деталей. Хвост, например, длинный и кошачий, толстый, как у снежного барса; между ушами у него находится пара рогов. Острых, но далеко не таких острых, как выглядят его зубы.

Ещё более странно, что оно тоже перевернулось на спину, обхватив куртку Эдди, как кошка, поймавшая мышь: его хвост трепыхается, когда оно особенно энергичными рывками подбрасывает её высоко в воздух. Существо такое же большое и страшное, каким выглядело, когда висело над ним в деревьях, но, к сожалению, трудно придумать объяснение тому, что оно делает с его курткой, кроме как весело играется.

Лунный свет странно падает на мех вокруг глаз, проясняя мысли Эдди. Это не просто мех; на самом деле эта область, огибающая его глаза, покрыта _чешуёй_ , мелкой и редкой, как веснушки. По цвету она не коричневая, а–

Черепаховая.

Не веснушки, медленно понимает Эдди. _Очки_.

Эдди опускает глаза. У него на боку уродливая рана, даже если она начинает заживать, похожая на укус. Он думает о Ричи, который бродил по библиотеке сгорбившись, плотно закутавшись в куртку, с мрачным и бледным лицом, и приходит к невозможному выводу.

— Ричи? — отваживается он; голос его едва слышен, хотя звук всё равно прорывается сквозь тишину леса. Тварь тоже замирает, зажав куртку в руках — лапах — и вглядывается в Эдди. Её уши медленно опускаются вниз от того, что Эдди считает чувством вины.

— Рич, — пробует он снова, неуверенно, храбро шагая вперёд. Оно не убило его, а могло бы сделать это прямо сейчас. Как будто оно не _хочет_ причинить ему боль. — Ричи. Это ты?

Существо выпрямляется на задних лапах и смотрит вниз на Эдди, а он — пульс стучит у него в ушах — стоит на месте. Его плечи сгорбились, немного неуклюже, и внезапное осознание того, насколько Эдди знаком этот жест, ударяет его как пощёчина.

Так что Эдди знает.

— Это _правда_ ты, — выдыхает он, ошеломлённый и потрясённый. Тварь — _Ричи_ — игнорирует его, вприпрыжку нарезая вокруг него круги; внимание Эдди переключается, когда он замечает, как трепещется на ветру куртка в его лапе. Эдди поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть, как он захватывает её зубами.

— Эй, — рявкает Эдди, не успев придумать ничего другого, и шагает вперёд, а Ричи замирает и оглядывается на него, карикатурно навострив уши. — _Засранец_. Отдай.

Ричи раздражённо фыркает. Эдди никак не может знать, но он думает, что это немного похоже на смех, особенно когда Ричи кружит вне досягаемости его цепкой хватки.

— _Эй_ , отдай, _брось_ её, — шипит Эдди, протягивая за ней руку, и Ричи играется с ним три или четыре секунды, прежде чем бросить куртку на землю.

Смирившись, Эдди наклоняется, чтобы поднять её. Она вся пропитана слюной и изрешечена зубами Ричи, хотя учитывая, насколько они острые, удивительно, что куртка не оказалась разорванной в клочья. Это говорит о высокой степени Ричи владения собой, и, возможно, это произвело бы на Эдди впечатление, если бы он сейчас не боролся с некоторыми более тревожными проблемами.

— Какого хрена ты _натворил_ , Рич? — раздражённо спрашивает Эдди, хотя ответ так же очевиден, как и след от укуса на боку Ричи. — Погоди. Давай кое-что проясним, ты, э-э… ты понимаешь меня? — Тот моргает одной парой глаз, потом другой, пристально изучая его, что может что-то значить, а может, и нет. — Ты типа в сознании... эм– ладно. Смотри.

Эдди наклоняется, чтобы поднять первую попавшуюся вещь. Это упавшая ветка, и у Эдди появляется нелепая мысль кинуть палку Ричи, чтобы он её принёс, как собака, а потом он выбрасывает её из головы.

Он предлагает Ричи два варианта: в одной руке у него палка, в другой — его очки. Ричи снова поднимает взгляд на лицо Эдди, изображая замешательство.

— Если ты меня понимаешь, — медленно произносит Эдди, — возьми очки. Если нет, возьми палку.

Ричи берёт палку и без особого энтузиазма швыряет её через поляну, прежде чем снова сесть на корточки.

— Ты можешь отнестись к этому серьёзно, пожалуйста, — коротко говорит Эдди, и Ричи распахивает челюсти, чтобы ему было легче дышать — и боже, ему открывается отличный вид на его зубы. Острые и сверкающие белизной. — Ты можешь сделать для меня одну сраную вещь, Ричи, я пытаюсь _помочь_ –

Ричи послушно берёт очки с ладони Эдди, и они оба смотрят, как он так же отправляет их на другую сторону поляны.

Эдди вздыхает, потирая висок.

— Ха, ха, _ха_. Очень смешно, говнюк. Хочешь, чтобы я сходил за ними? Я не буду твоей маленькой сучкой, Ричи, это твой сраный беспорядок, — бормочет он, хотя уже шагает за очками.

Видимый, явный восторг, который Ричи испытывает от раздражения Эдди, сопровождаемый двумя или тремя ленивыми ударами хвоста по траве, в любом случае отвечает на его вопрос. Это _тот самый_ Ричи, которого знает Эдди.

— А почему ты ничего не сказал в библиотеке? — интересуется Эдди с другого конца поляны и роется в гниющих листьях — мерзость — в поисках очков. — Мы могли бы что-нибудь придумать.

А вот и они. Эдди торжествующе выпрямляется, держа в руке очки.

— Давай вернёмся, — зовёт он Ричи, который уже устроился на той стороне, освещённой лунным светом, который струится сквозь деревья. — Надо выяснить, знает ли Майк, что делать. Или, может быть, мне привести его сюда?

Но когда он снова смотрит на Ричи, тот прижимает голову ещё ниже и становится совсем маленьким, хотя в его теперешнем состоянии это почти невозможно. Он не шевелит ни единым мускулом, и совершенно ясно, что он никуда не собирается идти.

Эдди моргает.

— Что? — спрашивает он после паузы и мысленно возвращается к своему вопросу.

_«А почему ты ничего не сказал в библиотеке?»_ — спросил он и тут же понял, что Ричи _сказал_. Пока они препирались, Ричи в основном помалкивал, перелистывая стопку книг Майка, пока не нашёл то, что искал, и не задал вопрос.

Эдди думает о бедственном положении лорда Грэшема и о том, как он излечился, и он знает, что Ричи тоже думает об этом. Его лицо краснеет.

Через секунду он снова обретает дар речи.

— Окей. Ух. Я имею в виду... мы не знаем. Поможет ли _это_ , — запинаясь, говорит он, скрестив руки на груди. В воздухе повеяло холодом. Он не знает, поможет ли это, но...

В интересах справедливой и точной оценки этого конкретного риска он также не может сказать, что это не поможет.

Эдди кусает большой палец, расхаживая по земле, нервничая и пугаясь даже при одном намёке на это, пока он обдумывает свои варианты.

Он останавливается перед Ричи и продолжает думать. _Это_ же не обязательно должно быть их первоочерёдным рабочим вариантом, уверен Эдди на девяносто девять процентов. Он мог бы привести Ричи обратно в библиотеку таким, какой он есть сейчас. Они могли бы что-нибудь придумать — Билл мог что-нибудь придумать или Майк. Они могли бы помочь ему по-другому. Библиотека огромна; скорее всего, там есть куча томов о том, что нужно делать, когда твоего друга укусил клоун-оборотень.

Слава богу, что Ричи не превратился в сраного _клоуна_. Эдди думает о том, как он занимается любовью с Пеннивайзом: нежно, в миссионерской позе, и быстро запускает эту мысль в стратосферу, как недавно Ричи — свои очки. Он должен сосредоточиться; он должен решать здесь проблему. Они могли бы попытаться помочь ему по-другому, как он уже думал, но…

… было ли у них на это время, вот в чём вопрос. Если они упустят свой шанс сейчас, им придётся ждать ещё двадцать семь лет.

Эдди поднимает руку и неуверенно протягивает её. Его пальцы погружаются в мех у изгиба шеи Ричи, и даже если он грубый и плотный, Эдди _чувствует_ , как тот немного напрягается от его прикосновения: ему неловко. Он наблюдает, как Ричи морщит нос, как будто он не уверен, хочет он рычать или нет, и сердце Эдди пропускает удар. Ричи всё ещё _Ричи_ , теперь он это осознаёт, он это чувствует, так же отчётливо, как он ощущает нечто дикое, лежащее на поверхности всей сущности Ричи, каким он его знает. Что-то хищное и страшное, как то, что он видел на его лице, когда смотрел на него в темноте между деревьями.

— Значит, ты настоящий, — говорит Эдди, чтобы скрыть свою нерешительность, и отдёргивает ладонь. Он хочет засунуть руки в карманы, а потом вспоминает, что его куртка валяется на траве печальным комком. Вместо этого, отчаянно желая чем-нибудь занять свои руки, он почёсывает затылок. — Я даже не знаю, мы... как это будет работать. Если мы, эм. Попробуем?

Ричи моргает одной парой глаз, потом другой, и... трудно сказать, но Эдди мог бы _поклясться_ , что беспокойство переходит во что-то вроде веселья. Ричи фыркает, и он практически слышит в своей голове, что тот бы _на это_ ответил.

— Ладно, — огрызается Эдди, тыча пальцем в мохнатую грудину Ричи и заочно оглашая его почти верную шутку. — Иди _ты_ нахуй. Я _знаю_ , как это работает, придурок. Я– я _занимался_ этим, очевидно, просто не со сраным... не с обо–... кем бы ты, сука, ни был.

Ричи снова пыхтит, что означает смех, но напряжение спадает, по крайней мере, из-за дерьмовой шутки, которую Ричи не сказал, но наверняка не стал бы держать в себе, если бы у него была такая возможность.

— Слушай, — продолжает Эдди тихо, с меньшим жаром. — Мы не обязаны, но это просто... самый лёгкий способ. Мы могли бы просто посмотреть, что произойдёт. Если ты этого хочешь. — Он колеблется. — Ты хочешь?

Не то чтобы он об этом не думал. О сексе — в широком смысле; а затем, согласно своей восходящей пирамиде потребностей, — о сексе с мужчинами, и где-то там на вершине — о сексе с Ричи. Вот именно: секс с _Ричи_. Он думал об этом в ресторане, ближе к концу вечера, опьянённый тремя «Джин-тониками», когда наблюдал за ним через стол: за его широкими плечами, когда он скрещивал руки на груди; за его линией челюсти, за блеском в глазах, который появлялся, когда тот откалывал хорошую шутку. За его улыбкой, его высоким ростом, его остроумием.

Эдди вспоминает, как подумал — со странным раздражением тогда — что Ричи, вероятно, отбивался от женщин палкой. Учитывая, что любой вид интереса к личной жизни второсортного «комика» — это больше по части Майры, а не его (и боже, он не собирается думать о Майре, не сейчас), он мог только представить себе горячую молодую двадцатилетнюю девушку, стремящуюся стать кризисом среднего возраста Ричи Тозиера.

И он представлял, довольно мрачно, пока Ричи не поцеловал его.

Потом Эдди мрачно представлял себе ещё кое-что, позже той же ночью; по большей части то, как бы он отреагировал, если бы мог сделать это снова, если бы мог повторить, если бы не застыл и не разрушил всё с полным и абсолютным отсутствием реакции.

Но _это_ не та ситуация. Это, говорит себе Эдди, на самом деле спасение Ричи — и _вот_ он перед ним, где-то под всеми этими зубами и шерстью. Эдди видит его, даже сейчас, когда он такой.

Ричи делает ещё один шаг вперёд, а затем ещё один, медленно, осторожно, не сводя глаз с Эдди, всех четырёх. У Эдди возникает нелепая мысль: странно, что у него нет зрачков, — учитывая _всё_ происходящее, — прежде чем Ричи немного пригибается, чтобы уткнуться носом в его горло. Он не вполне осознаёт свой собственный размер, и Эдди вынужден отступить на шаг или два просто из-за тяжести его головы.

— Эй, — слабо говорит Эдди, но не продолжает. Он чувствует, как Ричи вдыхает, будто пробует его запах. Ричи ещё не ответил ему; не то чтобы он физически _мог_ , но он чувствует, что тот обдумывает его вопрос.

Потом он ощущает, как одна из лап Ричи ложится ему на талию — и она _огромная_ , настолько, что может наполовину обхватить его торс. Когти Ричи впиваются в его кожу, острые, даже сквозь мягкий хлопок рубашки поло, и у Эдди перехватывает дыхание, когда он чувствует, как острые зубы Ричи скользят по его шее, слабо задевая кожу. Не специально, понимает он.

— Осторожнее, — хрипло говорит Эдди, но внимание Ричи уже переключено на что-то другое. Он опускает голову к воротнику рубашки, словно интересуясь пуговицами; он осторожно сжимает одну из них зубами, пока Эдди не ударяет его легонько по носу: — _Эй_. Даже не думай, это «Том Форд», ты уже и так, блять, испортил мне куртку.

В груди у Ричи раздаётся глухой рокот — не рычание, а ещё один смешок, — и он опускает Эдди вниз на лесную подстилку, удерживая лапой за талию. Лапа Ричи полностью _обхватывает_ его, боже, потому что Ричи огромный, и кажется ещё больше, нависая над растянувшимся на земле Эдди.

Это ответ, который он ждал; так же ждал, как и того, что он собирается сделать. Того, что _они_ собираются сделать. Он всматривается в фигуру Ричи, склонившегося над ним, и понимает, что они собираются заняться сексом. Эдди собирается заняться сексом с _Ричи_ , здесь, в лесу. И он превращён в своего рода собаку-козла-кота.

Жизнь, думает Эдди, странная штука.

— Как думаешь, я бы мог просто… подрочить тебе? Это сработает? — громко спрашивает Эдди высоким нервным голосом. — Хотя я имею в виду, э-э, если это не сработает, тогда мне придётся подрочить тебе, а _потом_ ещё и заняться сексом с тобой — эффективно удвоим наш... коллективный потенциал, _о_!

Ричи суёт нос под рубашку Эдди — и это шокирующее прикосновение, холодное и мокрое, прямо к его груди.

— Какого хера ты там забыл? — шипит Эдди, чуть приподнимаясь, чтобы лучше видеть; он боится, что от рогов останутся дырки. Но, видимо, Ричи удовлетворило то, что он там нашёл, и он продвигается ниже, а потом, прежде чем Эдди может остановить его, грубо и влажно облизывает его штаны в области промежности.

Это объективно отвратительно. Язык Ричи большой и толстый, с него капает слюна, и во второй раз Эдди промокает до белья. Но его действия, по крайней мере, представляют собой однозначный ответ, и хотя это _отвратительно_ , это…

… что-то делает с ним.

В осеннем воздухе ощущается лёгкий холодок, но лицо Эдди горит. Он не должен быть настолько _заинтересован_ , говорит он себе в отчаянии. Это акт альтруизма; Ричи сейчас не принадлежит сам себе, хоть и речь про его физическое обличие, и Эдди должен помочь ему, а не _заводиться_. Он сглатывает от чувства вины.

— Ричи, — говорит он, приподнимаясь на локтях. — Ричи. Тебе не нужно меня разогревать, мы вполне могли бы–

Ричи полностью игнорирует его, предпочитая ухватиться зубами за пояс его брюк, чтобы подёргать, сначала с любопытством, а затем с чуть большей силой, угрожая полностью разорвать его, как он сделал это с бедной курткой Эдди.

— Эй! — поспешно выпаливает Эдди, поднимая колено, чтобы отодвинуть его. Ричи разочарованно фыркает. — Эй. Хорошо. _Ладно_. Дай я только…

Эдди тянется вниз, чтобы нащупать молнию, а Ричи молча, сосредоточенно и задумчиво, смотрит на него. Объективно, это ужасающее зрелище — те четыре глаза, ярко горящие в темноте; внушительная фигура Ричи, возвышающаяся над ним, — но когда Эдди смотрит на него, он вспоминает взгляд Ричи на крыльце перед гостиницей после того, как поцеловал его: пьяный, импульсивный и горячий — для него. Даже в преображённой форме, Эдди сейчас видит в глазах Ричи знакомую жадность, и когда он зацепляет большими пальцами пояс брюк вместе с нижним бельём и спускает их вниз по бёдрам, он задаётся вопросом, что могло бы произойти, если бы остальные Неудачники не присоединились тогда к ним так быстро.

Он только наполовину избавляется от штанов, прежде чем Ричи приближается, склоняясь над членом Эдди, который гораздо более заинтересован во всей этой ситуации, чем предполагается, предательски подпитываясь мыслью, что это только ради Ричи.

— Зубы, — предупреждает Эдди сдавленным голосом, когда Ричи проводит языком по всей длине его члена. Это ошеломляющее ощущение, не похожее ни на один из опытов Эдди, потому что Ричи касается всей его плоти, а потом заглатывает её, упираясь в живот. Член — это последняя часть его анатомии, которую Эдди хотел бы видеть рядом с этими острыми зубами, и когда Ричи тяжело дыша смотрит на него, Эдди предоставляется прекрасный обзор на все его резцы, клыки и моляры. Которые могут погрузиться в плоть и кости, как горячий нож в масло, Эдди почти уверен в этом, судя по их виду.

Но Ричи работает осторожно, _нежно_ , следя за тем, чтобы единственной частью его пасти, касающейся Эдди, был его язык — горячий, влажный, скользкий, продолжающий лизать его. К этому моменту Эдди становится до боли твёрдым, красным и напряжённым, поэтому нет смысла притворяться, что ему не нравится происходящее, даже если оно не _должно быть_ связано с его удовольствием.

— _Ричи_ , — выдыхает Эдди, пальцы до побелевших костяшек впиваются в траву и землю под ним. Ему потом придётся чистить ногти, если он хочет избавиться от грязи. — Я не думаю– это, э-э, _приятно_ , но ты уверен, что тебе самому не надо–

Вместо ответа Ричи кладёт лапу Эдди на грудь, прижимая его к земле, и этот жест необъяснимым образом заставляет Эдди задыхаться и толкаться в жар его языка. Ричи без труда удерживает его там, где хочет, но он осторожно обращается со своей силой. Ричи бы отпустил его, если бы он сопротивлялся — Эдди _знает_ об этом и доверяет ему, — но быть бессильным так возбуждает. Адреналин от первичного страха, который он сперва испытывал от внезапных ощущений, тут же превратился в исступление, что-то между грубостью (когти Ричи, прокалывающие его рубашку; зубы Ричи, задевающие его кожу, когда он так наклоняет голову) и нежностью (жар во взгляде Ричи; движения его мягкого розового языка).

Эдди прижимает дрожащую руку ко рту, сдерживая свой собственный стон от стараний Ричи, наполовину осознавая его низкий грудной рокот по мере того, как он продолжает работать, томно и горячо, упиваясь предсеменем Эдди. Он похож на мурчание, и Эдди не только слышит его, но и _чувствует_ : как он отдаётся вибрациями в его собственной груди и, что ещё более важно — и более отчётливо, — в его члене.

Ричи наклоняется чуть ближе, и один из его рогов впивается ему в живот. Они не острые, но это резкое напоминание о том, что Эдди прижат к земле и _переполнен ощущениями_ — и тогда он кончает с криком, а Ричи крепко прижимается к нему языком, удерживая его член между его собственным телом и скользким жаром.

Эдди видит звёзды. Он никогда так не кончал — это очень сильно, почти до слёз, и практически на грани с чрезмерной стимуляцией из-за того, что Ричи медленно отстраняется, хотя он всё равно скучает по его прикосновениям, когда они исчезают.

— О, блять, — хрипит Эдди, когда снова может говорить, немного смущённый сценой, которую он тут устроил, как будто у них здесь какая-то _нормальная_ сексуальная встреча, по итогам которой он кончил слишком рано. — О. Ричи. Чёрт. Прости, я не хотел.

Как в тумане, он приподнимается, чтобы посмотреть на Ричи сверху вниз. Какие-либо доказательства его оргазма, помимо его обмякшего члена, уже слизали и проглотили; он наблюдает за тем, как Ричи облизывается, очищая морду, а потом глаза Эдди опускаются вниз, где он видит вспышку яркого цвета под его животом. По тому, как оно наполовину скрыто из-за своего расположения, Эдди может предположить, что это такое.

Эдди приподнимается, чтобы получше рассмотреть его, и сглатывает.

Неуверенно — всё ещё тяжело дыша — он отталкивает Ричи назад, чтобы полностью увидеть его. Как и всё остальное в нём, член Ричи явно нечеловеческий, жёлто-оранжевого, медового цвета, длинный и толстый у основания. Он слабо светится, так же как и его глаза, и Эдди уверен, что этот факт доставил бы ему массу удовольствия, если бы он сейчас мог говорить.

_Пиздец здесь темно, да, ребята? Может, мне достать свой член? Почти как Рудольф, красноносый северный олень, только Ричи, жёлто–_

Сопротивляясь желанию застонать от раздражения из-за воображаемого Ричи в своей голове, Эдди садится, осторожно протягивая руку, чтобы немного неуклюже обхватить его член у основания. Просто чтобы оценить ощущения. Он слышит, как Ричи выдыхает, замирая.

Он горячее, чем у человека, думает Эдди. Не то чтобы он является экспертом в этом деле. Он судит только по своему члену, который совершенно не похож на этот. Во многих отношениях, хотя одно различие особенно очевидно.

— Это... Я-я не знаю, поместится ли он в меня. Он очень большой, — нерешительно говорит Эдди, прежде чем хотя бы _подумать_ о том, что Ричи сказал бы на это, и продолжает в спешке, уже защищаясь: — У меня _нормальный_ размер. Средний. В большинстве частей света, про которые я тебе уже рассказывал. Если немного округлить. Это просто... — Эдди двигает руку вверх и прикусывает губу. — Даже для нормального человека…

В груди Ричи что-то грохочет, когда Эдди ещё раз на пробу медленно поглаживает его. Он весь скользкий, рассеянно думает Эдди, до сих пор находясь в посторгазмическом тумане; его рука легко двигается: эта жидкость больше влажная, чем липкая, хоть и не без последнего.

— В смысле можем посмотреть, — хрипло говорит Эдди. — Я думаю. У него, эм. Коническая форма. — Его рука двигается всё выше и выше к самому кончику, пока не добивается от Ричи ленивого толчка. Эдди судорожно сглатывает. — И это поможет, — заключает он, на этот раз с трудом отводя взгляд, чтобы посмотреть на Ричи. — В физиологическом плане.

Ричи моргает. Не то чтобы он мог ответить, но он выглядит так, как будто очень хочет. Эдди рассеянно размышляет, вспомнит ли Ричи потом что-нибудь из этого, и он не уверен, какой вариант ему предпочтительнее.

Его мысли разбегаются, когда Ричи наклоняется ближе, а потом ещё ближе, удивляя Эдди, длинно и влажно облизав линию его горла, чем зарабатывает возмущённый крик.

— _Ричи_ , — протестует он, вяло толкая его в нос, хоть и позволяет Ричи укладывать себя обратно на землю. Наверное, спина у него грязная, небрежно думает он. Химчистка Дерри находится по тому же адресу, где и раньше? Он не может вспомнить. Он забыл о Ричи и том, где находилась эта сраная химчистка–

Член Ричи упирается в его брюки, там, где они собрались вокруг его бёдер, и ощущение ткани, судя по всему, грубое и неприятное, потому что Ричи разочарованно фыркает, что потом превращается в более удовлетворённый стон по мере того, как его член вытягивается на обнажённом теле Эдди; он находится очень близко к его собственной плоти, что _рождает_ в ней искру интереса к этому ощущению незнакомого скольжения.

Глаза Ричи зажмуриваются от удовольствия, и он поднимается ещё выше, чтобы прижать головку своего члена к плоской части живота Эдди, подталкивая его рубашку вверх и оставляя на ней пятна предсемени, или... что бы это ни было. Так что он сейчас может получить визуальное представление о том, насколько глубоко Ричи войдёт в него, мельком думает Эдди, глядя вниз, на то место, где тот остановился, потираясь об его живот.

— Наверное, я должен... — выдавливает Эдди высоким сдавленным голосом. Это единственное объяснение, которое он может сейчас дать, и, к его облегчению, ему не надо собирать остатки энергии, чтобы сказать, что он хочет делать дальше. Ричи отпускает его, когда он переворачивается на живот.

Наверное, так будет легче, думает Эдди, упираясь локтями в траву. Она немного пахнет дождем, который прошёл недавно, хотя, слава богу, здесь не так уж сыро. Эдди уже чувствует себя _достаточно_ влажным — от осторожных манипуляций Ричи ранее и от его члена теперь, истекающего смазкой настолько, что на спине Эдди остаются маленькие лужицы жидкости. Это, конечно, заставляет его поморщиться, но зато решает их логистическую проблему.

— Подожди секунду, — торопливо говорит Эдди. — Дай я…

Эдди также ничего не объясняет; он просто заносит руку назад, чтобы зачерпнуть пальцами оставленный Ричи беспорядок. Ричи стоит тихо и неподвижно позади него, напоминая о своём присутствии только исходящим от него теплом, но Эдди интересно, смотрит ли тот, как он просовывает в себя палец и двигает им внутри, от чего его дыхание прерывается. Это мерзко — использовать вот _это_ , чтобы подготовить себя, думает он, и, очевидно, в его голове пересекаются какие-то контакты, потому что эта мысль заставляет его покраснеть от жара.

Если Ричи наблюдает, он наверняка задаётся вопросом, почему у Эдди так хорошо развит этот навык, особенно учитывая то, что Эдди провёл пятнадцать лет в традиционном и гетеросексуальном браке без секса. И это не ложь. Эти пятнадцать лет принесли с собой немало разочарований; у него _не_ не было секса, вопреки тому, что мог бы предположить Ричи, и ему пришлось придумать парочку способов, как скоротать время.

— Я, блять, не хочу ничего слышать, — отрезает Эдди, как будто Ричи действительно поднял этот вопрос. — Никогда не слышал о _массаже простаты_? Это приятно. Почитай на Вики-сука-Хау, н-нх–

Он только что чуть не кончил, но он знает, что ему нравится больше всего, — сейчас он больше опирается на мышечную память, — и прикусывает губу, когда попадает прямо по правильному месту. Это уже слишком, учитывая, что он недавно кончил, но не настолько, чтобы у него пропало желание, так что он медленно убирает руку.

За его спиной Ричи держится тихо и неподвижно. Эдди вслепую заносит руку назад, чтобы взять член Ричи, чем зарабатывает довольный низкий рык и толчок в кулак.

— Прекрати, — раздражённо говорит Эдди. — Я тут пытаюсь…

У него болит плечо. Он слишком стар для этого, думает он, как будто есть какой-то подходящий возраст для того, чтобы заниматься сексом с бывшим-другом-детства-который-превратился-в-монстра-химеру посреди леса. Если такой возраст и существует, размышляет Эдди, то это, скорее всего, не сорок лет.

Но Ричи достаточно покладист, чтобы Эдди мог направлять его туда, где он его хочет. Эдди прикусывает губу, чувствуя, как тупая головка его члена прижимается к нему и наконец-то проникает внутрь, когда Ричи осторожно выгибается вперёд. Это верно: сужение помогает, и Ричи достаточно скользкий, что даже сейчас не особо отличается от его собственных пальцев. Эдди отпускает его, чтобы упереться обоими локтями в землю.

— Помедленнее, — предупреждает Эдди, и Ричи примирительно облизывает его затылок, прежде чем подчиниться и начать погружаться осторожно, понемногу за раз, и тогда Эдди осознаёт, что они занимаются сексом.

Они занимаются _сексом_. Он снова встретил Ричи несколько дней назад, и теперь — даже если он находится в этом состоянии — Эдди позволяет Ричи трахать его, или позволит в конечном итоге, потому что то, что происходит сейчас, пока трудно описать как _траханье_. Он медленно, ровно, безостановочно проникает внутрь. По чуть-чуть. Но теперь по ощущениям он уже больше, чем его пальцы. Больше, чем всё, что он когда-либо принимал. Немного ошеломлённый этой мыслью, Эдди опускает голову и зажмуривается.

— Сколько там уже? — хрипло спрашивает он, хотя знает, что ответа не получит. Вероятно, не очень много, так как едва ли прошло больше нескольких секунд с тех пор, как Ричи вошёл в него. Он не чувствует себя плохо, но и не хорошо тоже; сейчас Эдди больше всего ощущает _жар_ , исходящий от прижимающегося к нему сверху Ричи, хриплое дыхание на затылке, член Ричи, обжигающий его изнутри. Эдди чувствует, как по вискам стекает пот.

Ещё больше — и теперь это, наконец, на грани дискомфорта. Он немного извивается, раздвигая колени настолько, насколько это возможно, со штанами на ногах. Вероятно, зря он их не снял полностью: он уже потерял ту часть своего здравого рассудка, которая удерживала его от того, чтобы начать раздеваться в лесу.

Эдди быстро выдыхает и делает глубокий вдох.

— На кой хер тебе столько нужно, — говорит он заметно сдавленным голосом, и Ричи испускает то же рычащее мурлыкание, как и в прошлый раз; Эдди не знает точно, но он звучит немного самодовольно, особенно когда опускает голову, зарываясь носом в волосы Эдди и дразня зубами его ухо. Он не уверен, почему тот такой самодовольный, ведь Ричи не настолько большой, когда он не в _этом обличии_ , очевидно…

… и Эдди рассеянно размышляет, насколько он большой, когда не такой, как сейчас.

Эта мысль быстро исчезает, потому что Ричи становится немного нетерпеливым, толкаясь вперёд; Эдди задыхается и зарывается в траву под собой, чтобы не упасть. Это больно, но не в плохом смысле: Эдди ощущает себя горячим внутри и заполненным, придавленным и беспомощным. Рассеянным, но любопытным — Эдди немного шевелит бёдрами и втягивает воздух, когда благодаря этим манипуляциям член Ричи перемещается в нём достаточно, чтобы послать искру возбуждения, пронизывающую всё его тело.

— Блять, — стонет Эдди. Его голос не звучит как его собственный: рваный и немного невнятный. Он на ощупь шарит у себя за спиной, желая узнать, сколько ещё осталось, но в итоге он даже не достаёт кончиками пальцев до мохнатого живота Ричи. — _Боже_.

Ещё пару сантиметров, а потом ещё и ещё, пока наконец — _наконец_ — Ричи не входит полностью. Эдди, прикрыв глаза несколько минут назад, теперь моргает, оценивая своё состояние. Ричи прижимается к спине Эдди, стараясь не раздавить его, хоть и в некоторой степени это невозможно, учитывая их разницу в размерах. Но он _чувствует_ , что Ричи напряжён, находясь сверху, осторожно и неподвижно, как будто боится, что Эдди сломается, если он пошевелится.

Эдди знает, что не сломается. Форма члена Ричи и то, как он смазан естественной смазкой, — играет им на руку. Эдди ощущает собственную тесноту — ему кажется, что он едва может _дышать_ , — но он всё равно поместился, и Эдди удивляется, краснея от мысли о том, что весь этот член сейчас внутри него. О том, что его вот так трахают в лесу.

О том, что он получает от этого удовольствие.

Потому что у него снова встал, что смущает. Этот факт невозможно игнорировать, когда Эдди опускает руку, чтобы пощупать свой живот, в попытке проверить, может ли он почувствовать, насколько глубоко Ричи находится в нём — он не может, очевидно, — и напряжённая головка его члена натыкается на его ладонь. Он даже ещё твёрже, чем раньше. Эдди прерывисто вздыхает и поддаётся порыву погладить себя один раз, а потом другой.

— Ричи, — зовёт он неуверенно, и Ричи воспринимает это как намёк, что можно двигаться; сначала он медленно и неглубоко раскачивается внутри него, проверяя, как чувствует себя Эдди, сколько он может принять. При этом он утыкается носом в волосы Эдди, и тот может чувствовать, как глубоко он дышит, вдыхая его запах полной грудью, — ещё одно напоминание, насколько, сука, _странным_ является всё происходящее. Откровенная нечеловечность Ричи; то, как один из его рогов упирается Эдди в затылок; как он движется; как одна из его тяжёлых когтистых лап легко ложится на предплечье Эдди, удерживая его там, где он ему нужен.

И Эдди чувствует себя маленьким. Обычно нет, вопреки чужим возможным утверждениям, но трудно _не_ любить это ощущение, когда тяжёлый вес Ричи на спине накрывает его практически полностью. Ещё одна фрикция толкает Эдди вперёд, и другая рука Ричи скользит вниз, чтобы схватить его за бедро, также надёжно удерживая его: когти впиваются в мягкую кожу, как булавочные иголки.

Ещё один толчок, и на этот раз _приятный_ , — как раз под правильным углом, именно так, как надо, — настолько, что вырывает из Эдди всхлип до того, как он успевает зажать рот, смущённый собственным звуком. Однако стон не ускользнул от внимания Ричи. Он пронизывает его под _тем же_ углом снова и снова, пока Эдди едва не теряет способность соображать; у него кружится голова.

Ричи набирает темп. Теперь он трахает его всерьёз, каждый толчок заставляет Эдди елозить в грязи и траве. В лесу тихо и спокойно, так что звуки, которые они издают, становятся явными, очевидными и непристойными: слишком влажные _скльк_ , сопровождающие каждую фрикцию Ричи; случайные _м-мфм_ от Эдди, заглушённые его рукой; тяжёлое дыхание Ричи, не совсем человеческое, но и не далеко от него.

Эдди отстранённо думает о том, как звучит Ричи во время секса. Снимает ли он очки? Как ему нравится: со спины, вот так, или глядя друг другу в глаза? Ему интересно, как он выглядит без рубашки, теперь, когда он повзрослел, как выглядят эти широкие плечи, и, когда обручальное кольцо на его безымянном пальце резко врезается в его рот от грубого толчка, он задаётся вопросом, сделают ли они это снова.

Внезапно Ричи _замедляется_ : как будто он нашёл угол, который заставляет Эдди сильнее всего извиваться, место, из-за которого Эдди впивается зубами в плоть своей ладони с подавленным всхлипом. У него останется отметина, думает он в отчаянии. Ему придётся лечить её. Рот человека кишит микробами. Ричи сгибается так, что его волчья челюсть прижимается к щеке Эдди, как будто он не может оставить ни одной части тела Эдди без контакта, пока он врезается в него снова, снова, _снова_ –

И Эдди кончает нетронутым. Он _никогда_ не кончал нетронутым, да и уж точно не так, как сейчас, перевозбуждённый, переполненный ощущениями и чистым удовольствием от этого. Достаточно, чтобы в итоге он начал задыхаться и его глаза наполнились влагой. Ричи, говорит он, или пытается сказать, или думает о том, чтобы сказать, потому что он полностью потерял дар речи. Он вцепляется в траву — теперь уже скользкую от его собственной спермы — свободной рукой, которая находится под ним, в то время как Ричи ведёт его через оргазм: терпеливо, упорно и настойчиво, пока Эдди не может больше этого выносить.

— Ну ладно! — хрипит Эдди, наконец-то с трудом удерживая равновесие. — Ричи– ты должен… давай же. Нам надо– Я-я _не смогу_ ещё раз, я должен вытащить тебя отсюда, пожалуйста–

Ричи либо подчиняется, либо чувствует, что два оргазма — это всё, что он может выжать из Эдди, и внезапно его толчки утрачивают часть своей осторожности. Темп становится более жёстким и быстрым, сбивая Эдди обратно на локти. Наконец-то Ричи думает о своём собственном удовольствии, как и должно было быть изначально, и если бы Эдди был лет на десять моложе, он бы, наверное, снова возбудился, потому что это по-другому и _хорошо_ , когда тебя трахают вот так, когда ты совершенно иначе утопаешь в ощущениях, но сейчас Эдди _истощён_.

Однако Ричи довольно скоро теряет ритм, и есть какое-то отличие в том, как он погружается в Эдди до упора, — что раньше казалось невозможным, — хотя трудно думать о том, что было раньше, когда все чувства Эдди сосредоточены на острой боли от зубов Ричи, погружающихся в изгиб его плеча. Это больно, но ощущение заземляет и прочищает голову Эдди, когда Ричи рычит и кончает, проливаясь внутри него так глубоко, как только может достать.

Кажется, что проходит вечность. Ричи толкается снова спустя, возможно, несколько минут или несколько часов, но теперь его движения другие: медленные, вялые, ленивые, как будто он пытается пройти через свой оргазм внутри него, пока, наконец, Эдди не чувствует, как Ричи начинает обмякать, а затем и его окончательное нежелание двигаться, когда он собирается осторожно выйти.

Потом появляется странное ощущение. Эдди ни разу в жизни не чувствовал себя таким сытым, раздолбленным, оттраханным и _использованным_ одновременно. Оно впиталась в его изнеможённые кости, так что Эдди пока никак не может найти в себе силы подняться с того места, где он распластался. Однако его сознание начинает возвращаться к нему, когда он может отметить отвратительное ощущение, как сперма Ричи стекает по его бёдрам толстыми и обильными каплями.

Эдди краснеет и каким-то образом умудряется перевернуться на спину, вяло скользя рукой по ноге, чтобы нащупать свои штаны. После этого он примет ванну, говорит он себе, глядя на серп луны и звёзды в небе. Три ванны. Обжигающе горячие. Если Пеннивайз решит воспользоваться этой возможностью, чтобы исполнить свою маленькую кровавую шараду с ванной, как он сделал это с Бев много лет назад, Эдди просто вытащит его из стока за его сраные рыжие патлы и выбросит в окно с третьего этажа. А Ричи…

_Ричи_. Практически одевшись (после этого он смирился с тем, что ему придётся сжечь эту одежду), Эдди поспешно садится, хотя это движение заставляет его поморщиться. Ричи всё ещё здесь, но он прислонился спиной к дереву, схватившись руками за лицо и сгорбившись.

Встревоженный, Эдди поднимается на ноги.

— Ричи! — кричит он в панике, и хромающей из-за своего состояния походкой бредёт вперёд, пока не останавливается прямо перед ним. — Рич, — говорит он, осторожно протягивая руку, но она повисает в воздухе, не касаясь его. Его голос всё ещё хриплый, и– _боже_ , у него всё болит. — Это... с тобой всё в порядке?

_«Это сработало?»_ — хотел спросить он. Эдди мягко тянется к одному из запястий Ричи, чтобы привлечь его внимание, возможно, но в ответ на его действия пальцы Ричи раздвигаются, так чтобы через них мог выглянуть один глаз.

Не жёлтый, как раньше, — а синий. И зрачок, нечёткий, но темнеющий. И пока Эдди смотрит на него широко раскрытыми глазами, Ричи приоткрывает пасть, чтобы деликатно вложить единственный слюнявый острый зуб в ладонь Эдди.

Эдди отшатывается.

— Какая _гадость_! — восклицает он, и Ричи разражается рыком, который больше похож на смех, чем любой другой звук, который он издавал за всё время в этой форме. Когда он улыбается ему, Эдди видит ещё одну щель или две, где растёт вторая пара зубов, затупленных и человеческих, не таких, какими они были изначально, — и это немного страшно, но по большей части его захлёстывает облегчение.

Это работает, и _быстро_. Ричи порывается вперёд и едва не теряет равновесие, как будто не ощущает себя в пространстве. Эдди бросается к нему и ловит его, вытягиваясь, чтобы обнять его за плечи так, чтобы Ричи наполовину опёрся на него, игнорируя протесты своего собственного тела. Поддерживать его неловко: Эдди с трудом справляется, он же такой большой, но не упускает из виду то, что Ричи уже поубавился в размерах.

И от этого осознания лес вокруг них меняется. Не физически — не _видимо_ , — но что-то перемещается в воздухе, и тогда в голове Эдди раздаётся какой-то странный звук первобытной тревоги. Что-то здесь не так, думает он. Лес вокруг них тих, как и раньше, но впервые напоминает могилу.

Их время здесь, чувствует Эдди, истекло.

— Ладно, — поспешно говорит он. — Дерьмо. Мы должны– Я думаю, нам надо уходить прямо сейчас. Давай. Мы должны двигаться.

Он не дожидается ответа Ричи; во всяком случае, он почти уверен, что он ещё не может говорить. Вместо этого он отправляется в путь, наполовину хромая, наполовину волоча Ричи, медленно, но упрямо продвигаясь вперёд. Он движется вслепую, но в этот момент Эдди отчётливо и ясно _знает_ , что они выберутся из леса, пока он в этом уверен, и поэтому Эдди решительно продолжает путь.

А в это время Ричи продолжает меняться.

Сначала его руки. Острые когти по очереди выпадают из лож и осыпаются на лесную подстилку, один или два вонзаются в искривлённый корень дерева, пока Эдди осторожно ведёт их по лесу. В основном сосредоточенный на предстоящем путешествии, Эдди не обращает внимания на изменения Ричи, но по мере того как они продвигаются дальше, он подмечает некоторые детали. Когда его мех начинает линять клочьями; ужасный, жуткий звук хруста, когда волчья челюсть начинает меняться и исчезать.

— _**ЭДДИ**_ , — в какой-то момент внезапно стонет Ричи. От этого звука Эдди едва не спотыкается о собственные ноги. Это не голос Ричи, но он _похож_ — более глубокий, грубый, как будто он говорит с чем-то во рту. Может быть, с полным ртом острых зубов. — _**ЭДДИ**_. _**ЭДДИ**_.

— Да, это я, — Эдди удаётся скрыть своё потрясение. — Молодец. А теперь заткнись нахуй, я пытаюсь сосредоточиться.

Ричи в самом деле затыкается нахуй, но только на секунду или две, прежде чем продолжить:

— **_МОЗГ_**. _**ОЩУЩАЕТСЯ**_.

А потом он снова замолкает. Они упорно продвигаются вперёд; с каждым шагом Эдди становится немного спокойнее. Это трудно объяснить, но он знает, что идёт в правильном направлении, что он просто должен продолжать идти.

— Что? — отзывается Эдди, наконец, смирившись с тем, что он должен поговорить с Ричи, потому что ему, возможно, надо отвлечься.

Снова пауза, как будто он всё ещё думает.

— **_БОЛТУНЬЯ_** , — наконец, выговаривает он.

— Ты не можешь чувствовать свой мозг, — указывает Эдди, когда они пролезают через щель в зарослях деревьев. — Там нет болевых рецепторов.

— **НЕ боль**. **Болтунья**.

— Там нет и рецепторов яичницы-болтуньи. Я правда не думал, что мне придётся прояснять этот момент, — говорит Эдди, и Ричи смеётся своим _настоящим_ смехом, так что Эдди наконец-то начинает расслабляться. — Ты как, в порядке? — решается он, помолчав немного.

— **Скоро буду**.

— Хорошо, — Эдди смотрит вперёд, внимательно изучая дорогу: деревья начинают редеть — и это хороший знак. Они уже близко. Они скоро выйдут, он в этом уверен. — Ты помнишь? — он не может удержаться от вопроса, тихо, со всей небрежностью, на которую способен.

Ещё одна пауза.

— Да, — говорит Ричи нейтрально, и его голос звучит как настоящий — и он _ощущается_ таким похожим на себя, что Эдди задаётся вопросом, что бы он увидел, если бы повернул голову.

Но впервые с тех пор, как он убегал от Ричи, Эдди поддаётся трусости, и он не может заставить себя сделать это. На самом деле, Эдди вообще замолкает. Всю оставшуюся часть их пути они идут молча, только ветки хрустят у них под ногами.

***

У Ричи находится сменная одежда в машине, которую он оставил у библиотеки, и это хорошо, потому что Эдди не собирается ехать через весь город с Ричи, сверкающим своей голой задницей перед пешеходами, — хотя, если они не знают, что Дерри — это столица детоубийства, Эдди уверен, что они и не поймают за рулём автомобиля голого парня, так что это не имеет большого значения.

Когда они добираются до гостиницы, их встречает волна ярости. Оказывается, остальные Неудачники снова вернулись сюда после тщательного обыска города, который возможно было провести в темноте, в группах по три и два человека. Они решили, что Ричи и Эдди съели, и выговор, который оба получают от Билла, когда Ричи объясняет, что они подрались в лесу из-за того, что он уклонялся от своих обязанностей с картами в библиотеке, заставляет Эдди повесить голову от стыда, даже если это вымысел.

Однако его слова объясняют состояние одежды Эдди, и все, к счастью, слишком отвлечены, чтобы заметить, что Ричи полностью переоделся. Только Стэнли изучает их со скептицизмом, по крайней мере до тех пор, пока его не отвлекает звонок от жены, и Эдди делает мысленную заметку, чтобы отправить ей корзинку с фруктами или что-то такое, если все они не умрут к следующей неделе.

Эдди принимает душ, а потом ванну, пока не тратит всю горячую воду — наверное, во всей гостинице, — и ни капельки не жалеет об этом. Он уже в пижаме и вытирает полотенцем волосы, готовясь к заслуженному отдыху, когда раздается стук в дверь.

— Войдите, — говорит он. Он догадывается, кто это, ещё до того, как видит в отражении зеркала Ричи, бочком проскальзывающего в дверь и прикрывающего её за собой, словно стараясь не разбудить остальных. Он всё ещё в той же одежде, в которую переоделся в машине, пока Эдди нарочно стоял к нему спиной, снова устремив взгляд на лес.

Ричи молчит, приближаясь к Эдди, пока он не останавливается позади него, и поднимает руку, чтобы осторожно провести пальцами по суровым красным следам зубов, выглядывающим из широкого ворота футболки Эдди.

— Я вправду кое-что сделал с тобой, вот здесь, ха, — говорит он рассеянно, и Эдди бледнеет, вертясь, чтобы взглянуть на укус, когда Ричи убирает свою руку.

— О. _Блять_ , — в ужасе ругается он. Он даже не подумал об этом. — Я что, собираюсь…

— Нет, — беспечно отвечает Ричи, что явно обнадёживает. — Мой уже исчез к этому моменту, я думаю, что это просто обычный укус. Не думаю, что могу, эм. Передавать это.

Половицы скрипят, когда он перемещается к комоду Эдди. Там лежит зуб, который он выплюнул в ладонь Эдди — он держал его зажатым в руке всю обратную дорогу, даже не осознавая этого, вместе с очками Ричи.

Ричи сжимает зуб указательным и большим пальцами, осторожно избегая острого края, и с любопытством разглядывает его секунду или две.

— Тебе понравилось, — вдруг говорит он, не отрывая глаз от зуба и поднося его к свету. — Возбуждают монстры?

Вопрос поражает, почти такой же неловкий, как и _«тебе понравилось»_ , и когда молчание затягивается, Ричи не поддаётся своему обычному импульсу заполнить тишину, не оставляя Эдди другого выбора.

— Нет, — говорит он, _наконец_ , запинаясь, прежде чем как следует обдумать свой ответ. И затем, после очередного колебания: — Ты.

Это заставляет Ричи оторвать взгляд от зуба.

— Что? — спрашивает он, как будто и впрямь не расслышал, и к Эдди возвращается храбрость. Он делает глубокий вдох, расправляет плечи и поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть прямо в глаза Ричи.

— Я имею в виду... меня возбуждаешь ты, — говорит Эдди. Слова повисают в воздухе между ними, и Ричи пристально смотрит на него, пока не осмелев, Эдди продолжает: — Подойди.

Ричи кладёт зуб обратно на комод, и Эдди может сказать, что он сожалеет об этом, как только делает это; он не знает, чем занять свои руки.

— Зачем? — наконец, интересуется он.

— Я хочу ответить на поцелуй, — говорит ему Эдди, отчего Ричи сначала тупо открывает рот, а потом закрывает.

Он наблюдает, как Ричи сглатывает. Он медленно подчиняется, — как будто ждёт какой-то шутки, — но в конце концов, приближается, останавливаясь перед Эдди. Он не вздрагивает, когда Эдди берёт его лицо в свои ладони, и наклоняется, когда Эдди настаивает, чтобы поцеловать его, как он и сказал.

Поцелуй немного неуклюжий, но горячий и нежный, и Эдди рассеянно думает: _«Я учусь целоваться с Ричи»_. Это самый лучший поцелуй в его жизни — в следующий раз, когда он поцелует его, поцелуй будет ещё лучше, а следующий поцелуй будет лучше предыдущего.

Он не слишком быстрый, но и не слишком долгий — просто правильный. Когда Эдди отстраняется, Ричи краснеет, и он почти уверен, что сам сейчас такой же по цвету. Ричи глупо улыбается, и Эдди тоже, как раз когда руки Ричи удобно ложатся на его талию, тёплые и знакомые.

— Майк будет в восторге от этого, чувак, — бормочет Ричи, чтобы нарушить тишину. — Одна из его жутких книг оказалась _правдивой_.

Эдди немного отстраняется, пребывая в шоке.

— Мы не можем рассказать об этом Майку. Мы _никому_ не можем рассказать об этом.

Ричи хмурит брови.

— А как ещё мы выясним, что нам делать с теми яйцами, которые я в тебя отложил?

Эдди замолкает.

— _Что_? — он задыхается от ужаса, по крайней мере до тех пор, пока губы Ричи не дёргаются в едва сдерживаемой улыбке, — и Эдди стонет. — Ах ты ублюдок, — выдавливает он, наклоняясь, чтобы припасть к голове Ричи с приглушённым стуком. — _Засранец_. Это нихуя не смешно.

Ричи смеётся и обнимает Эдди, пряча его голову под подбородок.

— Хорошо. _Ладно_. Эй, — говорит он, небрежно обхватив запястье Эдди рукой, которой он обвивал его талию, хоть и тот сейчас абсолютно не планирует двигаться. Ему нравится находиться в его объятиях. Он мог бы заснуть вот так, прямо на ногах, _проще простого_ , и он закрывает глаза. — Бип-бип, Ричи. Видишь, я сам себе сказал. Ну как?

— Такое себе, — бормочет Эдди, уже переключив своё внимание. Эта близость обволакивает его волной комфорта. Впервые он думает о том, что будет _после_ всего этого — что будет дальше, когда они покончат с этим. Если они победят. Когда они победят. — Как ты думаешь, что будет после всего этого? — громко спрашивает он, отодвигаясь ровно настолько, чтобы взглянуть в лицо Ричи.

Ричи выглядит немного удивлённым этим вопросом, и он сначала молчит, прежде чем решает ответить догадкой.

— Эм, ну. Я не знаю, — говорит он. — Всё, что ты захочешь, наверное. Вот что я думаю.

Всё, что он захочет! Это хороший ответ, решает Эдди, и лучше всего то, что он уже знает свой ответ.

— Я хочу поцеловать тебя снова, — говорит он, и лицо Ричи расплывается в улыбке.

— О, приятель. _Не вопрос_. В любое время, — отвечает Ричи. — Столько, сколько захочешь. Когда захочешь.

Эдди прижимается к нему и слышит, как стучит в груди сердце Ричи: спокойное, тёплое, человеческое. Они ещё не дошли до части _«После всего этого»_ , но тем не менее Эдди всё равно может притянуть его для ещё одного поцелуя. Ему просто надо окрестить его ранним стартом.

**Author's Note:**

> Рубашка Эдди  
> https://www.neimanmarcus.com/p/tom-ford-mens-garment-dyed-tennis-pique-polo-shirt-prod229710207


End file.
